jealous Jace
by jaceismyboyfriend
Summary: Jace and Clary have been friends with each other from day one. Literally. Their parents were friends in high school, so Jace and Clary have spent a lot of time together. Jace is like Clary's older brother. He's so protective about her. So what happens when a new guy weasels his way into Clary's life? How will Jace deal with this? Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Jealous Jace

Jace and Clary have been friends with each other from day one. Literally. Their parents were friends in high school, so Jace and Clary have spent a lot of time together. Jace is like Clary's older brother. He's so protective about her. So what happens when a new guy weasels his way into Clary's life? How will Jace deal with this? Sorry if the summary sucks.

"Clary are you ready to go?" Jace shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right there!" I say as I attempt to zip up my backpack and put mascara on at the same time. When I turn around, Jace is leaning against the door chuckling.

"Need some help?" He asks as he ruffles my hair.

"Jace! You ruined my hair!" Jace just rolls his eyes.

"Your hair looks like it always does. Orange, and long."

"Jace, how many times do I have to tell you. My hair is red, not orange."

"It's orange like a carrot top." I just glare.

"Come on Fray. You know I love you." I couldn't help it when he said that and gave me that look. A small smile crossed my lips. "She's smiling! Yay Clary's smiling!" He shouts as he picks me up and twirls me around my room.

"Jace! Put me down! We're going to be late for school!"

"Be that way Fray." He says as he ruffles my hair again and picks up my backpack. "You coming?" As I glance back in the mirror, I just decide that today is just going to have to be a ponytail day.

~J.J~

If you ever were to look at Jace, and then me, you would never guess that we were best friends. Jace and I always looking interesting when we come walking down the hallways, him being over 6 feet and me barely reach 5 feet even. Both of us are polar opposites. Whereas Jace is the athlete and poplular, I'm more reserved and the artist.

If someone told me to describe Jace, the first word that comes to mind is protective. He's extremely protective of me. Especially when I'm around guys. So when we got to my locker, and Sebastian Verlac was standing in front of it, Jace put on his protective face.

When Sebastian saw me, he smiled. Not some stupid guy smirk, he smiled. And that made me smile. Let's be real, Seb's a cutie.

"Hey Clary! Jace." Seb said. Jace just gave a lazy head nod.

"So what's up?" I ask kinda suspiciously, cuz come on what's a hottie like this doing in front of my locker?

"I was just wondering if you maybe would want to go get something to eat or see a movie on Friday."

On the inside, I was screaming like a three year old.

Just as I was about to respond, Jace answered.

"I'm really sorry Seb, but Clary and I had plans that night. Sorry." He said in the 'leave now tone.'

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to bother or waste your time." Sebastian said as he turned around. I was fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jace? First of all, we don't even have plans this Friday, and personally, why do you care who dates me?"

"Why do I care? Clary, I care about you so much. I just don't want to see your heart get broken by an inconsiderate asshole that just wants an easy lay."

I swear to God at this point that steam was blowing out of my ears. "Is that what you think of me?! That I'm just an easy lay for guys? I'm pretty sure you mixed something up because the only inconsiderate asshole in this situation is you!" I shouted. At this point, just about everyone in the hall was staring at us.

So, I left. I just left him standing there and I don't regret one bit.

~J.J~

I was pissed. Wait, that's an understatement. Who is he to tell me who I can and can't date? He never gives a shit about my opinion and how he has a new date every other week. Why can he date whoever he wants and I can't?! I was going to put an end to this. But first, I have to find Sebastian and ask him what time we're going out on Friday.

JPOV

I was seeing red. Who does that asshole think he is? Asking out my Clary? I will not tolerate Clary dating him. Clary deserves so much better than him. Clary is the best person that I know. She deserves the best, and I realized that that means that she deserves a better best friend, and I wasn't really being a good best friend.

So when I saw her walking my way, I was prepared to talk to her, when I realized who was standing behind me. Sebastian. And she was going over there to talk to him.

"Hey Sebastian! I just wanted to apologize for this morning. Turns out that I don't have any plans Friday night. So if you still wanted to, we could still do something!" I swear she was just doing this to piss me off.

"Are you sure? I thought that you had plans with Jace. I don't want to take you away from him." Psh, yeah right. That's probably the opposite.

"Well, I'm my own person. Jace doesn't get to control what I do."

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up at maybe 6:30 and we can go to Taki's?"

"That sounds great! See you then!" She said. She mustn't have realized how close by I was, because when she turned around, she ran straight into my chest. She glared up at me, and just as she was about to go away I grabbed onto her arm.

"Clary can we talk about this?" All I got in response was her arm being tugged away from mine, and her storming off angrily.

Shit Jace, What did you do?

~J.J~

The week went by so slow because Clary still wasn't talking to me. To make matters worse, she was spending more time with Sebastian. He was driving her to school, sitting by her at lunch, even picking her up from her classes. It was disgusting. He was like her little lap dog. It made me want to puke. And then Push Verlac in it. And make him slip. And break his neck. Fucking Verlac.

~J.J~

Friday slowly rolled around and their date was tonight. I had a plan. It was a stupid plan, but a plan.

~ J.J~

I arrived at Taki's at 6. Time went by so slow. At approximately 6:37, the bell jingled and her musical laugh was brought in with the chilly October air.

They were seated at a table that I could watch them without them noticing. I was surprised that they didn't see me yet.

After the waitress came, I was spotted. Clary saw me as she was fixing her hair. She glared at me and just shook her head.

A few seconds later, it was as if she hadn't even seen me. Their date went on, and they got their food. Nothing exciting. I was just so pissed. Clary was too good for him. After they paid the bill, Clary said something to Verlac and he left, after they gave each other hugs.

Clary came marching over to my table after he left.

"What are you doing here? Did you honestly come here to spy on my date with Sebastian? God you are so predictable."

I shuddered. "Clary you don't understand."

You're right Jace. I really don't understand. Please enlighten me with your wondrous ways." She scowled.

"Clary it's just that you deserve so much better than him."

Anger crept across her face. "Don't even start! Jace you can't tell me who I can and can't date. I've never ever stop you from dating all of your sluts. I don't say anything because I know that you'll just do what you want because you're in charge of your own life. That's not fair that you're in charge of your life but I can't be in charge of mine."

I just sat there. There was nothing wrong with what she was saying. She was right. I was controlling her life.

"Call me when you're done being an asshole."

I still haven't called her.

~J.J~

You know that feeling that you get when you realize that you've been looking at a situation the wrong way? That's the feeling that I'm getting right now.

It all makes sense now. I've always been protective of Clary. I have sheltered her from the dicks in our grade, and I've always helped her with everything.

And that feeling I get when she's talking to another guy. I just wasn't to strangle them.

It was then that I realized that I had been in love with Clary for the past 15 years. I always dated girls that were kinda slutty because I thought that I didn't deserve a good girlfriend. That I didn't deserve her. That's why I felt the urge to strangle Sebastian when he was at Clary's locker that day.

I needed to talk to Clary. Right now.

CPOV

It'd been two weeks since I last talked to Jace. There was a couple of times when I just wanted to pick up the phone and tell him that I missed him. But I couldn't. I couldn't be weak. I wanted to prove that I could live without Jace.

But I've realized that I just can't live without him. I'm in love with him. I've always known my feelings for Jace. Every time he was with another girl, I would just get so mad. And I thought of him ALL the time. Lately I've just been so frustrated. I know that Jace could never love me, so when Sebastian asked me out, of course I had to say yes.

No matter what I do, I'll never be a girl that Jace would want to date. He's popular, and a jock, and gorgeous. I'm just a short, ordinary, art freak. I'm nothing in comparison of him.

Lately, I've just felt like complete shit. There's an ache in my heart, and there's nothing to do to fix it. What will fix it, I can't have.

JPOV

I ring Clary's doorbell, and her mother answers.

"Jace! I haven't seen you in so long! How've you been? What's up with you and Clary? She's been so sad lately, and you haven't stopped by in awhile! I've been so worried!" She says.

"That's why I'm here. I need to talk to Clary."

"Just go right up then. She's in her room."

I basically run up the stairs. I stop at Clary's door, and that's when I realize that I have no fucking idea what I'm going to say to her. I turn around, ready to just leave, when I hear a door open, and an intake of breath.

"Jace?" I turn around and I can't help the gasp that leaves my mouth. She looks like a wreck.

Her hair is in knots, her makeup is running down her face, and she's still in her pajamas.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" I can't control my arms, and they just snake around her waist and I pull her to my chest.

"Clare, I've missed you like hell." I just hold her. I don't know what else to say to her.

What do you say to someone that you love, that you've been hurting for so long? How do you apologize?

"Clary?" she pulls away from me, and faces me. She just looks up at me with her luminous green eyes.

"Clary Adele Fray I'm in love with you and I have been for fifteen years." I heard an intake of breath, and I just turn and start to walk away. Before I get far, I feel an arm on my arm, and suddenly Clary's mouth is on mine. We're like that for awhile, but then she pulls away.

"I love you more."

I just smirk.

"Not possible."


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the wonderful things you guys have said. Your words literally make my day and always put a smile to my face. I also wanted to say that unfortunately I wrote Jealous Jace as a oneshot. Sory for those of you that wanted more! I just don't know where I would take the story. Some of you are probably wondering why I'm writing this, and I swear there's a point to this Author's Note I swear! Okay here it is:

I have a few ideas of some stories that I want to write, I just don't have the motivation! However, I feel that if I tell you guys my ideas, and you like one, I can start working on that. So here's just a few ideas:

Clary and Jace get in a major fight and Clary runs away. Jace and the crew go after her. (not too much thought sorry!)

Jace and Clary were always together. So when Clary has something to tell Jace, and Jace has something to tell Clary, something happens and Jace leaves abruptly. Clary never got the chance in telling Jace that important thing. When Jace comes back to town years later to teach at an elementary school, Clary and Jace run into each other. Clary has to tell Jace about that something that she didn't that night. Or perhaps someone. **wink wink nudge nudge** (you feel me? Clace child) (I've given this one much thought as you can tell and I have already written a couple chapters, but haven't posted them.

Please comment what you want to read from me! I value all of your opinions so much!

Love you guys 3 Nicole


End file.
